Who's Hot?
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel overreact to Lucy and Levy's conversation. OneShot. NaLu. Gajevy. Fluff :)


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Rave Master or anything that belongs to or has to do with Fairy Tail or Rave Master, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**_

 **This was just a quick little oneshot I wrote a while back on my old FF account so I decided to move it over here :')**

 **THIS IS FROM MY OLD FANFIC ACCOUNT! Please do not send me hate claiming I plagiarized my own work.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Lu-chan!" Levy waved the blonde mage over. "Did you read the next volume of _Rave Master_ yet?"

"No!" Lucy cried quickly, in hopes to prevent Levy from spoiling anything. Her eyes darted down to the book in her friend's small hands. "Is that what you're reading right now?"

"Mhmm!" she nodded with an excited grin that touched her brown eyes, making them sparkle. "Wanna read it together?"

"Okay!" Lucy squealed, feeling all giddy as she sat down next to her tiny blue-haired friend. She had forgotten all about the volume release thanks to all the jobs Natsu had made her go on this week, ultimately making her forget which day of the week it was.

But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was Lucy finding out if Haru was going to—

" _Rave Master_?" Gajeel's rough voice sneered, startling Lucy out of her gleeful daze. She hadn't realized that the iron dragonslayer was sitting right across from them. "Sounds stupid."

"Like you would know," Levy scoffed, rolling her eyes at the boy while Lucy grinned at their little exchange.

 **XOXOX**

Natsu strolled into the guild and like always, his eyes immediately landed on Lucy. She was busy grinning at some book her and Levy happened to be sharing. A devious smile crossed his lips as he mentally prepared to tease her about this new scary job he found in a supposedly haunted village.

"Yo, Lucy!" He greeted, plopping down right across from her, which happened to be—unfortunately—right next to Metal Brains.

"Hi, Natsu," Lucy murmured monotonously, without glancing up at him, keeping her face buried in the book lying on the table and for some reason that irked Natsu.

"Whatcha readin'?" he asked, peering down at it and blinked in surprise; the book had pictures. Since when did Lucy read books that had _pictures_?! Natsu was certain Lucy only read those boring books that have nothing but words in them since he's been through her book collection dozens upon dozens of times.

" _Rave Master,_ " she answered dryly, still without looking at him, which effectively caused a vein to tick on his forehead.

"Sounds stupid," he grumbled, puffing air out of his mouth that managed to ruffle up his pink bangs.

"That's what I said!" Gajeel said with a look of relief on his that Natsu agreed with him. "Looks like Salamander might have some taste after all!"

"Oi!" Natsu glowered, slamming his fist onto the table. "The hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"What do ya think it's supposed to mean?" Gajeel challenged, raising his pierced brow.

But before Natsu could fire a retort back, Lucy suddenly jolted upwards, finally making eye contact with Natsu. A grin started to grow on his face. "Say, Lucy, wanna—"

Cupping her hands on her cheeks and with hearts in her eyes, Lucy interrupted Natsu, gushing, "Wahhh! Musica is sooo hot! I think I'm in love!"

While nearly at the same time, Levy gushed out, "Haru is so hot!"

"HEH?!" Natsu's and Gajeel's jaws slammed against the table in shameless awe.

"Who's hot?" Natsu asked in a frantic panic. When has Lucy ever called anyone hot? And if she _had_ to call someone _hot,_ it was obvious that Natsu would be the guy. He was a _fire dragonslayer_ —no one could possibly be hotter than him!

"Musica," Lucy wistfully answered Natsu's question, clutching her heart in a way that Natsu could only describe as _weird._

"No, Lu-chan," Levy sighed in a dreamlike state, "Haru is!"

"You like Haru?" Lucy asked, her chocolate eyes widening in shock. "I figured you would like Musica because he's sort of edgy like a certain someone you like."

"Lucy!" Levy squealed as her face immediately flushed a rosy pink. The tiny girl quickly fired back, "And I thought you would like Haru since he's sort of like a certain someone _you like_!"

"EHHH?!" The two dragonslayers gasped with their jaws smacking the table once more. They were clearly taken aback by the idea of the girls _liking someone_.

Natsu's heart clenched painfully as he reached for the book—which happened to be the exact moment Gajeel as reaching for the book and both boys bombarded the girl their questions.

"Which one's Musica?"

"Which one's Haru?"

After sharing a confused look, the two girls pointed out the said boys, making Natsu scoff, "I'm way better lookin' than that guy!" while Gajeel scoffed, "I'm way better lookin' than the both of 'em."

Natsu smirked at the boy with his slanted his gleaming. "Oh yeah? Well I'm better lookin' than all three of ya!"

"Pshhh," Gajeel snorted, waving his hand at the fire mage. "You wish, Salamander."

Meanwhile, Levy and Lucy decided to tune the boys out and hastily grabbed the manga back before Natsu accidentally burned it because if there was one thing Natsu was good at, it was burning stuff.

"Say, Levy," Lucy said, her eyes narrowing at the manga, "doesn't Haru's rave look kind of familiar?"

Levy pursed her lips as she leaned over to take a closer look. "It does! But where have we seen it before?" she asked, her eyes huge with astonishment.

"Hmmm," Lucy pondered, rubbing her thumb and index finger on her chin as she meticulously gazed around the guild. She knew she recognized it somewhere and she just had that strange feeling she would find it here…

"There's no way you're better looking than me!" Natsu yelled in the background with his fists blazing while the girls continued to think.

"Lucy! Levy!" Happy chimed in, he happened to have been watching—more like spying— on the whole ordeal. "Who do you think is better looking? Natsu or Gajeel?"

That seemed to break up the impending fist fight between the boys as they both turned to face the girls. Natsu could feel his heart roaring like his fire as he awaited Lucy's answer and without even realizing it, his breathing had actually halted.

And at the exact same time, both girls cried out, "GRAY!"

"EHHHH?!" Natsu and Gajeel face planted the floor, feeling utterly defeated.

"But he wasn't an option," Happy pointed out, awkwardly rubbing his forehead.

Lucy and Levy, ignored Happy, racing over to the ice mage, who was shirtless, as usual with a thick cross-like figure hanging on his chest. Lucy grabbed Gray's necklace. "It's perfect!" she beamed. "A perfect replica!"

"O-Oi! W-What are you guys doing?" Gray asked, jolting back a bit as he uneasily eyed the girls touching the chain around his neck.

"We wanted to see your necklace," Levy explained, examining the said object. "Wow! It really is perfect!"

Natsu and Gajeel watched from a far, slumped against the table the girls had once been sitting at, both unable to utter out a single word.

How could Lucy possibly think that ugly stripper was better looking than himself?! Not that Natsu was cocky about his appearance, but he knew for sure Gray was ugly as hell and Natsu had to be at least a step up from that.

But still, Natsu's chest felt heavy. It was like Gajeel was standing on it with his iron boot, making it harder to breathe and from his and Gajeel's angle, it looked as though the two girls were feeling up Gray's chest. And for the umpteenth time that day, their jaws hung wide open as they listened to the girls coo about how perfect Ice Princess' chest was.

And Natsu lost it. Jumping up onto the guild's table, ripping his shirt off, he roared with flames rushing out of his mouth, "MY CHEST IS WAY HOTTER THAN THAT UGLY ICE PRINCESS'!"

Gajeel gaped at Natsu for moment before face-palming. "You're an idiot."

"W-Why is he talking about his chest!?" Lucy sputtered, eyeing the fire mage with horrified eyes.

"I-I have no idea," Levy said, cupping her mouth.

Gray shook his head, "That loud-mouthed idiot lost his mind."

"WHO WANTS TO FEEL IT!?" Natsu bellowed, spewing more fire. "C'MON, LUCY!"

His impossibly dark eyes locked with hers, causing her let out a small squeak all while her face flushed up and her heart hammered against her chest. "H-He can't be serious…" she choked out. She could feel the entire guild staring at her, making her body ignite about a million degrees, feeling sweat prickle the back of her neck and forehead, allowing her hair to stick a bit.

"NO WAY!"

And somehow the entire guild ended up in a brawl as Gray and Gajeel tackled Natsu off the table, but Lucy didn't mind because she and Levy leisurely went back to their manga, trying to forget that Natsu wanted her to feel his chest.

 _Stupid_ …what was he thinking…?

 **The End~**

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **I repeat: THIS IS FROM MY OLD FANFIC ACCOUNT! Please do not send me hate claiming I plagiarized my own work.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **Hope it wasn't too awful since it's one of my earlier work and I tried to edit it the best I could ;o;**

 **Have a lovely week ^-^**


End file.
